Claire's French Lesson
by xRagdoll-Kittenx
Summary: Myrnin requires Claire to learn French for a "trip" he is taking her on. But as usual he is too busy with his scientific work so she goes to Amelie as she was born in France. The meetings start off a little frosty but they warm up to each other :D Might turn T rated.


**OKAY beofre you red this please read this note! To those who really like Morganville Vampires (well you would or you wouldn't be kinda reading this but new people are welcome :DDD**. **ANYWAY** **I just got this from a friend I was talking to on a MV (Morganville Vampires) forum... **

**THERE IS GOING TO BE A WEB BASED TV SERIES!**

**BUT! Only if they reach their $75,000 target. If they do then they will make the first 5 episodes and if they go over then they will make more ! :DD**

**This probably only ... to America and countries that have the $ money but people from the UK and other countries can have a look :D Here is the link if you wanna have a look:**

** www .kickstarter projects/2059515068/morganville-the-web-tv-series**

**Just take out the spaces. Okay I'll be quiet now I have said my announcement... Enjoy the story and spread the word :D**

Claire's French Lesson

Claire's POV

I woke up with the sun streaming through the window. I stayed in bed for a bit. It is Saturday and since I have no uni to go to I decided to sleep in. I rolled onto my bed and stared at the ceiling. I heard someone knocking on the door.

"Come in." I said. The door opened and Michael came in.

"Hey. Sleep well?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Alright. Is Shane still asleep?" I asked. Shane is not a morning person so I guessed he is still asleep.

"Um, no. He left. Amelie ordered him to her office to explain something that he'd done." Michael said. I sat up.

"What did he do?" I asked, a little nervous. Michael shrugged.

"Dunno. But he didn't seem too pissed so I guess it isn't anything bad." He said. I sighed relieved.

"That's good. Bet he was annoyed at being woken up so early." I said. Michael shrugged and smiled a bit.

"Breakfast is downstairs. Do you want egg and toast?" He asked. I nodded. "'Kay." He closed the door and went downstairs.

"Wait! Is Eve still here?" I called. Michael came back into my room.

"I think so. She came back late last night so I guess shes still a bit tired." He said.

"Okay. You can go now, servant." I smiled a bit, amused. Michael rolled his eyes and went away again.

I leaned against the headboard. I went on my phone which had been charging all night and scrolled through the messages Myrnin had been sending me. They were just random messages explaining what had been happening and the irritating need for humans to sleep so long. I sighed and put it back on the little table beside my bed not bothering to answer any of them.

My phone buzzed and I looked at it. It's from Amelie saying,

_I need to see you. Please come to my office._

I groaned and put my head on my legs. _What does she want now?_ I thought. I sighed and got up then choose some jeans and a dark top then brushed my hair, applied deodorant and some body spray then I went downstairs. Michael looked up from the pan the eggs are in.

"I thought you would still be in your PJ's." He said.

"Yeah well Amelie wants to see me so I thought I had better get some clothes on." I said. I sat down at the table. The toaster popped up and Michael buttered them. The eggs are done and he sprinkles a pinch of salt on then he puts the plate in front of me. "Thanks."

"What do you think Amelie wants?" Michael asked eating a slice of toast. I shrugged eating the egg. I swallowed.

"What do you think?" I asked.

"Maybe she wants to chat." He said. I shook my head.

"I don't think Amelie just calls people in just to chat." I said.

"Well I think she likes you. Not in a girlfriend way but likes you as I friend I guess." Michael said, correcting himself when he said Amelie likes me.

"Great just what I need." I said. Michael took a bite of toast.

"At least you won't need to worry about her trying to kill you." He said covering his mouth with a hand to prevent the spray of crumbs. I shrugged. I went to eat another piece of the egg. We carried on eating in silence. After I had finished breakfast and washed my plate and fork I said bye to Michael and went out into the sun.

As always it is very sunny but the day seemed cooler. Not as hot as yesterday though some people might not see the difference. I started walking and passed the uni. Not many people were there; probably cuz it was Saturday but some students went in to complete work and stuff. I didn't.

Luckily I avoided Monica and her hangers on. I passed them but they were either too far to see me or too into terrorizing someone else.

Eventually I got to Founder's Square. But Common Grounds is only about 2 minutes away and I hadn't had a drink this morning. I'm sure Amelie will forgive my need to drink. I turned around and nearly had a heart attack. Freaking Myrnin is stood in front of me in sun protection clothing.

"Myrnin! What the hell?!" I shouted. I took deep breaths to steady my heartbeat.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"To Common Grounds to get a coffee. I haven't had anything to drink this morning. Why? Where are you going?" I asked.

"To visit her Majesty." He said.

"Amelie?" Myrnin nodded. "Well do you mind not standing behind me? You scared me." I said. Myrnin shrugged.

"I saw." Myrnin said. He bowed and smiled then walked off towards Founder's Square. I sighed eventually getting my heart to slow down to the normal speed.

* * *

**Review plzzz! I will make another chapter if you like it. :)**


End file.
